really_wilsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Oxford Prodigy School
Oxford Prodigy School is a fictional prodigy school (ages 3-18 ) in London,England. Like regular schools, all prodigies need to take English, science, history, language, and math alongside the "abilities' activities. Oxford has an event named "The Showcase" every year (to which agents and other talent spotters are invited.) Oxford Prodigy Schoo; is set in TBA. Known Teachers *TBA - Acting/Improvisation Teacher, Head of Student Activities *TBA - Guidance Counselor *TBA - Script/Screenwriting Teacher *TBA - Acting History Teacher *TBA- Stage Fighting Coach *TBA - Stage Fighting Assistant Coach *TBA - Music Teacher *TBA- Drama Teacher Other Staff Members = *TBA - Vice Principal, in charge of Saturday detention *TBA- Owner of The FoodTruck the school's secondary food service *TBA- Security guard, monitors detention *Janitor Classes *Musical/Instrumental Classes *Modeling *Dancing (Ballet, salsa, jazz, hip-hop, etc.) *Physical Education *Improvisation *Theatrical Makeup *Stage Fighting (although this may have just been a lesson from a more general class such as acting) *History/Geography *Scriptwriting/Screenwriting/Movie Making *English *Craft Services *Science *Language (Spanish, French, etc.) *Costume Design *Study Hall *Office Aide/Counselor Aide *Theatre *Vocal Music *Visual Arts *Museum Studies (Photography) *Tech Theater *R&B Vocal *World Culture *Trigonometry (and other Math courses) *Editing (most likely Technical) *Bowling Traditions/Rules #Decorating lockers. #Editing your blog and have video profiles and segments on TheSlap.com. #Participating in at least 5 plays. #Signing your name on the Wall of Graduates. #Joining clubs for extra credit. #Playing an instrument by taking lessons, vocals don't count. #Performing in the Annual Showcase. #Being a part of Oxfords Aftermath. #Attending the Saturday Night Party. #Having a required education. #Lockdown Safety. #No stealing. #No graffiti without permission. #No singing in the hallways. #No more than 3 hams per pocket. #All students must stand and salute the principal whenever he/she walks into the room. #Every month the mime club president must give a speech during lunch. #No writing on/painting/defacing school lockers. #The school uniform used to include bell bottoms and platform shoes. #No cellphones. #No kicking, biting, or head butting. #No purses allowed. #Going to iCarly.com Activities *Students at Hollywood Arts eat lunch together in an open courtyard filled with tables. A café called the TBA is nearby in the courtyard. Music is played overhead during lunch. There is also The Food Truck where they may purchase burgers, paninis, tamales, burritos, tostadas, etc. *There is an Annual Showcase in which students can perform in front of talent scouts and producers. *Partying in Hollywood Arts. *Game show challenges. *SAT prep courses. *There is also a flyer for a Bake Sale seen in the background of this segment. *The annual Saturday Night Party, a Saturday night party held in the parking lot. *Powder Puff football. *Full Moon Jam. Known Areas *TBA cafe *The Food *The Janitor's Closet *The Library, where Saturday detentions are held. *Theater Punishments *Detention - For violence in the school. *Suspension - By escaping detention and not do what's suppose to follow. *Expulsion - Breaking rules and traditions at school campus. *Hollywood Arts Jury. Trivia *Every student is required to customize their locker. *You are required to come to school on time. *Every student that wants to get into Oxford Prodigy School must perform some form of natural talent. *However, the school's colors are red, black, and white from the united kingdom flag. *In the main hall, there is a wall with many names on it. *In the main hall, there is a large turquoise banner with red lettering hanging from the ceiling which says "all the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players." This sign is never actually seen in the show. *There are various articles of clothing with the Oxford Prodigy School "OPS" pendant. *Oxford Prodigy School seems to focus more on their natural talents then it does on regular school classes, such as Latin or Math. This is typical in schools for prodigies . *the school's interior was decorated with all kinds of Christmas decorations. In Real Life Alumni *